roblox_medieval_warfare_reforgedfandomcom-20200215-history
Nomad Camp
The Nomad Camp is the kingdom of the nomads in which the players can be when playing with this faction. Life in the nomadic camp Those who enter as nomads will have an experience in the heights in which the nomad camp is on top of a mountain which must be entered but the nomda camp does not have defenses like the realms of redcliff, korblox and overseer.Receiving several kills easily and being part of the Nomad Camp does not have many benefits when it comes to being part since in versions 1.0.0 it was the kingdom with less armament of the whole game having the only advantage that the nomad camp was located above the entrance of the Mine being close to the faction of arriving from a roll of the top of the entrance and in future updates gets a blacksmith and to be better equipped and to be near the mine, the nomad camp was a strategic point of which the nomads realized the act to block the entrance of the mine making it difficult to obtain these minerals and when a nomad dies when the nomad camp is near, there is one step left to restore its defense force from the entrance of the mine to the others Kingdoms Evolution of the Nomad Camp Version pre 1.0.0 and 1.0.0 Living in the Nomad Camp was difficult and more, because when entering the game as nomads their land was empty as a group, only being the Black Market Trader that allowed us to sell the ores of the mine to be able to buy from the Kingdom Builder but many of those things like Firepit, the tents, walls, Perch and buying the Weapons Merchant were more like aesthetic, since the Weapons Merchant offered that of an Armory mita and being the first 3 weapons, not reaching the best weapons available an Armory as a Colossus Sword being in trouble and in disadvantages in being part of the Nomad Camp the novices that could easily lose against other kingdoms when only arranging and trying to change the kingdom,but being located near the mine it could be said that the players did not leave the Nomad Camp because of its advantageous advantage of being close to the mine, but when they gathered the materials for a new weapon, the players who played as nomads began to leave the nomad camp to look for a blacksmith in other kingdom and they were like that years in the game without a blacksmith until in the update 1.0.2 of the game a blacksmith was introduced but the kingdom Builder dominated in this period the Nomad Camp Version 2.0.0 Now in the Nomad Camp and the objects that made it better is no longer part of the kingdom Builder but now is part of the Nomad Camp permanently, also add to the Nomad Camp the Potion Shop, Melee Weapons Shop and the Ranged Weapons Shop to enter being the nomad player more balanced with other kingdom being saves being part of the Nomad Camp a good option, In future updates the Nomad Camp will be adding more member to form the kingdom being in which it will help that the players in the Nomad Camp this happy and secrets has to belong and be part of the Nomad Camp, but even so the Nomad Camp retains its advantageous location on the top of the mountain that allow the blockade of the mine by nomadic players Erasing the game The Nomad Camp has been eliminated from the game as the nomads built their own kingdom by removing all traces related to the Nomad Camp such as the Firepit, Tents, Perch and Nomad Ruins, but also simple structures in the business that the player could see being eliminated together with the Nomad Camp and with the name Nomads Trivia * With the passage of time and the development of the generations the nomads were made in a single place that posibemente be for agriculture a reason that could be that they are established and formed peoples but in the game although the Farm is removed its evolutionary period It was notorious and more with the version 2.0.0 of the game that already had its base already established giving an understanding that they were already a sedentary tribe and that over time will end up as a kingdom that they have built saves by naming themselves Greywolf. Reference * Evolution of the Nomads in the Game * Updates External Link * Sedentary in the nomads Gallery Nnomada trader 1.png Nomadas z121wq.png Nomadas 164265fwta.png Nomad Base Tower.png Category:Deleted From The Game Category:Wiki content Category:Kingdoms Category:Factions Category:Color Kingdoms